Quests of a Young Dead Girl
by FISHGODDESS
Summary: A nomadic undead immortal with a dark past and thirst for human blood finds herself drawn to adventuring.


I knew what I was. But I didn't sparkle in the light or have super human strength. I still slept at night and my skin was fleshy instead of some impenetrable rock texture. My eyes did show red and I did thirst for human blood, but nothing uncontrollable. Just something that needed to happen every few days or so. The only drawbacks to my looks where my slightly gray complexion and my cropped hair. I liked my hair short for a number of different reasons. Reasons I didn't dare think about.

I lay on the side of an old dirt road, my old blue dress torn and tattered with probably years of wear. The once intricate lace was now broken and frayed. The hem of the dress had fallen undone in most areas and caused much of the surrounding areas to begin tearing. There were a few holes on the lower half where my petticoat would have once shown through. I had taken it off long ago when I realized it made too much noise to sneak around in the forest undetected. Various other parts were falling in disarray. The fabric on the bodice had begun to stretch out and was now baggy on my frame. I had pushed the short sleeves down off my shoulders for comfort. The combination gave anyone I encountered nearly a full view of my breasts.

I lay somewhat hidden in some grass, shaded by trees on either side. Most of this area was forests and old ruins. Some occasional small towns. My lower half stuck out onto the road so I was easily visible to anyone who happened to come by. The only practical trait I had was better hearing. And I could hear a horse far off in the distance. Slowly it came closer.

After an hour of me peacefully waiting the horse sped up. At full sprint it took no time for the adventurer to catch up to me. I closed my eyes, listening. Waiting.

I could tell it was a man by the way he jumped off of his horse. He was light on his feet but he was over confident. It sounded like he wasn't wearing armor of any kind, but he still managed to be loud. Just the way his feet hit the ground... I could tell I was going to enjoy this kill.

I just wish I didn't have to kill so many of them. It was rare that a man would happen by and genuinely care for my well being. In those cases I couldn't kill them. I needed their blood to live but I wasn't cruel.

In my mind there was nothing worse than this type of man though. Filthy. They were all the same. He wouldn't deviate.

And he didn't.

He walked over to me, his bravado clear in his long strides and easy gait. He knelt beside me. After a slight pause I felt a warm and callous hand on my bare shoulder. Slowly his hand traced my collarbone, up my neck to my chin. Back down to my collarbones, then lower. The old fabric easily gave way to his disgusting hands. I tried to calm myself, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

I let him have his way for a few more minutes. Every minute I grew more uncomfortable. More angered and disgusted. He barely touched me, mostly just looking. Some teasing it seemed too. It was then he moved completely over me. One hand lifting my dress, the other being used to prop himself up. His mouth against my cheek, slowly moving to cover my own mouth. I felt his hand move up my inner thigh and I could take no more of his sloppiness.

I opened my eyes and quickly bit down on his neck. I tasted his warm blood. Unsurprisingly it was as bland as his personality. I waited a minute, letting my venom immobilize him. I felt him go limp and moved so he was now the one on the ground. I didn't bother to look at him. I knew all I would see were puppy dog eyes and a look of fake remorse. He only wanted forgiveness to do this again. Men like this were monsters worse then me. I at least saved numerous women the pain of his existence.

Draining blood took a long time but once it was over I was sated. He had been an average sized man so I would probably feel fine for the next week at least. I was just happy he hadn't struggled. So typical. He was so caught up in his perverted ways he was frozen in fear. Of course he had frozen. He was a coward. That also was shown through his lack of useful armor with minimal wear. Probably taking on the easy quests for easy money. Just a newcomer.

I drug him behind one of the trees and stripped him to his undergarments. I took off my own clothes before trying on the simple white cotton shirt. It went down past my hips and was incredibly baggy but it would work. I left half of the shirt unbuttoned and tied it into a knot on my waist. Then I put on the pants. I had to roll them up so I could see my feet but they fit snugly on me after I fastened the leather belt. Unfortunately his shoes were much too big for my tiny feet. Fortunately he had a decent coin purse and I had been saving for a while.

After realizing he had left everything else on his horse, I poorly covered his body in tall grass and leaves. By tomorrow he would probably be eaten by something anyways so I wasn't too worried. There were plenty of goblins around this area.

He had kindly tied up his horse to a small tree nearby. Looking at the knot I was once again unimpressed with his lack of skill. And again by his lack of a weapon or useful items. His adventurer tag had been stuffed in one of the saddlebags.

Porcelain. Obviously.

He carried some decrepit tools that weren't of use to me. The saw blade had been dulled ages ago, the hammers head was nearly falling off the wooden frame, scissors were misaligned and wouldn't close. Not to mention everything was rusted. No potions or ethers or antidotes either.

What the hell kind of quests did this guy even accomplish? Whatever. Not my problem anymore.

I carried all of the junk into the trees and dumped it with his body. I then clumsily climbed onto the horse, sighing because I remembered the bruises from my first riding lessons. I was not looking forward to that again. But I figured I could move around faster this way rather than continuing to walk everywhere.

Suppressing memories I had hidden away, I began trotting towards the nearest town with an adventurers guild. I would drop off the tag and buy some new supplies. Some new boots. A new outfit. A tent and firewood. Actually, could I go into town with this guys tag and wear his clothes to do it? I'm sure he had some kind of friends and guild employees were observant. I would just have to make a stop along the way. Should be plenty of daylight left...

I weighed my options as the horse went along, only the sound of its hooves kept me company. Several miles passed and I had settled into the saddle as comfortably as I could.

And then I saw the ugly creatures. Small. Green. Deformed. Disgusting. Just as disgusting as the man I had left behind me. Just as disgusting as the men who had... I cut off that thought quickly. I veered off the road, hoping I wouldn't have to deal with these monsters. Even I knew their tactics. How they would ambush people. How even just two of them could cause so much harm. Disgusting.

I managed to jump off of my new beast without making much of a sound, my feet cushioned by soft grass. I could hear their hushed voices as they grew closer. I had the advantage of them being complete oblivious idiots.

I looked around and found a large stick. Well, more like a very small branch that had fallen off a tree. But now it was my weapon. I felt clumsy holding a weapon for the first time since becoming what I was. I usually just used my plans and my teeth. But goblins weren't something I was willing to drink. The idea sickened me. Sounded like a good thing not to do.

I tied my horse to a low lying branch, confident I would return shortly. My hands shook anyways.

You can do this, I told myself. Just more scum to kill.

I heard their low, evil laughs about 20 feet away. I stepped out and faced them.

Their faces lit up with a stomach churning joy. One of them looked me up and down, his eyes slowly evaluating my body. He grinned at his realization and said something unintelligible to his equally disgusting ally. They both grinned, their sharp teeth yellow and rotting. They began walking towards me.

I was so afraid. I was so afraid to be defiled again. Not again. I didn't have a fear of these particular creatures but I feared what they would do to me. Not again. Not again!

I swung my temporary weapon with all of my strength and hit the first one in the face. I heard the breathe leave his body and enjoyed the thunk sound as I hurt him. And the sound of his body hitting the dirt... I enjoyed it.

The second one glared at me, not expecting much of a fight. But then he grinned again expecting to outsmart me. I scoffed.

I raised the small branch above my shoulder and quickly stabbed it in the monsters direction. I watched as blood began gushing from his eye. The ugly creature screamed in a mix of pain and panic. With no remorse I put further pressure on my weapon and watched as the branch sunk further into him. I watched him writhe in agony, blood hitting me with each push. And with one final thrust he stopped moving. As I tried pulling the stick out it snapped. I had less than a foot left but it was enough to finish the remaining monster. And I enjoyed that just as much as the first.

I wasn't human but I felt the rush of the kill. Adrenaline couldn't possibly flow through my lifeless veins but I felt a high. I hadn't felt anything like this in my human body let alone this one. The killing I had done before was just routine. I needed it to live. But this, this wasn't necessary for my survival.

For the first time in years I laughed.


End file.
